topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MAD SOULER/Fate/Stay night Fate: Excalibur
Introduction I don't think this requires much of an introduction considering Artoria's popularity and all so I'll just cut down to the chase. Two feats both performed and stated to have happened in the Fate route. First Feat: Excalibur splits the clouds This feat happens during the fight with rider and luckily we have the VN's opening to demonstarte exactly how it did. Basic values and scaling First image Rider's height = 1.72 m Rider's height = 2821 px Rider's leg's length = 1753 px Rider's leg's length = 1.0688 m Second image Rider's leg's length = 1.0688 m Rider's leg's length = 74.242 px Window's height = 126.873 px Window's height = 1.8265 m Third image Window's height = 1.8265 m Window's height = 9.4868 px Building's width = 298.83 px Building's width = 57.533 m Fourth image Building's width = 57.533 m Building's width = 224.839 px Beam's length (vertical) = 521.844 px Beam's length (Vertical) = 133.534 m Fifth image Vertical leg of the triangle till Rider = 208 px Horizontal leg of the triangle till rider = 234 px Ratio = 1.125 Horizontal distance that the beam travelled = 150.228 m Hypotenuse (True distance travelled by the beam) = 200.9992 m It took 1 frame for the beam to travel this distance Speed of the beam = 6023.946 m/s or mach 17.717 (Hypersonic+) Time frame till the beam reached the cloud = 23 frames Distance to the clouds = 4622.9816 m Sixth image Cloud's lower rim = 437 px Cloud's upper rim = 293 px Distance till the cloud decreases in width by 2 px = 12 px radius of the cloud = Distance till the cloud decreases in width by 2 px multiplied by cloud's width/2 Large axis of the cloud = 1758 px Angsize the size of the lower rim Diameter of the lower rim = 3536.5 m = Diameter of the upper rim Angsize the distance to the upper rim = 6895.1 m Height of the cloud = distance to the upper rim - distance to the lower rim (beam travel distance) Height of the cloud = 2272.118 m Upper rim's width = 3536.5 m Upper rim's width = 293 px Large axis of the cloud = 1758 px Large axis of the cloud = 14226.926 m Calculation Volume of the cloud = large axis*cloud's lower rim*height of the cloud*Pi Volume of the cloud = 179570742539.067 m^3 Density of clouds = 1.003 kg/m^3 Mass of the cloud split = 180109454766.68 kg Distance split = 1768.25 m in both directions Time frame of the split = 16 frames Speed of the split = 3312.153 m/s KE of the split = 987932721326579531.373 joules or 236.121 megatons (Mountain level) Second Feat: Excalibur vaporizes a river Artoria talks about how Kiritsugu managed to contain excalibur's damage by buffering it with a cargo ship but even that couldn't stop all of its energy as it dispersed and vaporized all of the water in Fuyuki's river. For this I'll be using the scaling image I used for caladbolg as well as Excalibur's beam's width in the feat above Basic values and scaling First image Width of the building = 57.533 m Width of the building = 228.641 px diameter of the beam = 109.077 diameter of the beam = 27.4472 m Second image Width of the temple path = 18.318 Width of the temple path = 4 px Width of the river = 20 px Width of the river = 91.59 m Length of the river = 470.611 px Length of the river = 2155.163 m Calculation Considering that a ship was used to block the beam and that the beam's diameter is 25+ meters, we can safely conclude that the river is at least 14 meters deep (Panamax ships have a max 12.04 meters Winter in japan is 5 degrees Celsius average Volume of the river's water = 2763479.497 m^3 Density of water = 1000 kg/m^3 Mass of the river's water = 2763479497 kg Specific heat of water = 4184 joule/kg*K Heat of vaporization of water = 2257000 joules/ kg Q = m*S*T Q = 1098427830474709.39 L = m*v L = 6237173224769596.2174 Total energy = 7335601055244305 joules or 1.753 megatons (Town+) Category:Blog posts